Starlight meeting
by Gothic Wolfie
Summary: Hanabusa Aidou meets the most beautiful vampires hes ever met, too bad shes angry, very scary and just a little bit violent, luckily her twin brother is the complete opposite. rated T 4 language i suck at summaries is better than it sounds AidouxOC


**Disclaimer: i do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, i do own Ayaka and Shuhei.**

**His is a one shot i have been planning to do for a while to introduce ny VK OCs.**

* * *

Star-light meeting

Birthdays are special to all creatures, even vampires. Anyone walking past the Aidou mansion would have thought that they had gone a bit over the top with the streams of lights covering every window and door, and the decorations that could be clearly seen through the huge windows. A human would never think that everyone inside the building was a vampire.

Hanabusa Aidou sat at the table with a bored expression on his face; he tapped the glass sitting next to him continuously, earning many glares form the older vampires having conversations around him. It was his thirteenth birthday, he knew that he should be happy that everyone was making a fuss, but besides when he talked to his family all he heard was the same gossip over and over.

"Did you hear about the Shimizu family?"

"Such a tragedy."

"What could have happened? They had a blood line almost to the level of a pure-blood."

"I heard that their twins disappeared to."

Aidou sat up straight when he finally saw Kain and Kaname walking towards him across the dance floor.

"Sorry we're late Hanabusa" his cousin said as they came within hearing distance over the music, "Kamame-sama had something that he needed to see to."

"I still do" Kaname said from behind Kain, "I wanted both of you with me for this, it could get... interesting." Aidou was out of his seat in an instant. They quickly made their way around the ball room, at some points having to fight their way through tight knots of chatting vampires. Eventually, they made it out into the cool air of the garden; Aidou looked up and saw that the sky was as brightly light as his home.

"Where are we going, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked as they turned and headed towards the rings of trees that bordered the Aidou estate. Kaname hesitated a second before answering.

"Have you heard the news about the Shimizu family?" He asked, Aidou frowned trying to hide his true feelings of annoyance from the pure-blood.

"It's all I've been hearing about all night, why?"

"You are about to meet what is left of them." Kain looked at Kaname in surprise as Aidou's jaw dropped and he remained silent, astounded. Kaname gave them both a look that clearly said that he didn't want any more questions until they reached their destination. The three of them walked into the woods, they continued so far that Aidou began to worry that they wouldn't be able to find their way back. After an hour of walking they emerged into a small clearing, the light wind brought the familiar scents of the woods to Aidou's attention. He smiled warmly; he and his cousin often came here to escape the stresses of their families, he knew every scent within the trees, so the smells of two unfamiliar vampires stood out immediately.

"Who's there?" Aidou shouted into the shadows.

"Don't make so much damn noise baka, you don't know who else might be hidden here." The voice was sharp and mocking, Aidou immediately went on the defensive.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He shouted.

"It would do you good to answer my cousin, we are not afraid to fight to protect Kaname-sama's safety," Kain said as he stepped up beside his cousin.

"Such loyal guards you have pure-blood, they make a lot of noise though."

"Please," a second voice came from the shadows, "let's not cause a fight here sister."

"...Fine."

"I see that you answered my request of a meeting," Kaname said, undeterred by the female vampire's apparent aggressive nature. "Perhaps you will come out of the shadows so that we can talk face to face, Shuhei Shimizu-san, Ayaka Shimizu-san."

The moonlight glittered off of their silver hair as they entered the clearing; their obsidian black eyes reflected the stars, giving them a remarkable atmosphere. Both wore worn and tattered travelling clothes and weapons visibly tucked into their belts, the two were obviously twins, but the boy had a fresh scar running down the right side of his face and onto his neck.

Though both were awe inspiring the only one that Aidou looked at was the girl; he had seen many beautiful noble vampires in his life as part of the Aidou family but none of them compared to her. She had her silver hair tied into two long plats and she wore green eye shadow that just emphasised the darkness of her eyes. Though she was practically wearing rags they took nothing away from her beauty; Aidou didn't realise that he was staring until she turned on him angrily.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Aidou couldn't help but notice that her voice was almost as captivating as her looks, no matter how sharp her tone was. He realised what a big mistake he was making when he found himself suddenly on the other side of the clearing, gingerly he got to his feet and held his hand to his mouth to stop the bleeding.

"Why the hell did you punch me?!"

"I thought that it might be enough to make you stop undressing me with your eyes, that a good enough reason for you?" Her unexpected answer shocked him into silence; Kain sighed and stepped a bit closer to him, ready to stop a Hanabusa style temper tantrum; out of the corner of his eye he notice the male twin appearing to do the same with his sister.

"Wh-Why would you think that? You must be a pervert or something," Aidou quickly realised that talking to this vampire was a death wish no matter what you said. Her brother grabbed the back of her shirt, holding her back as she lunged forwards, swinging her fists wildly in the air.

"Come over here and say that! C'mon! I'll rip your face off you bratty little-"

"That's enough" Kaname interrupted her, cutting off Aidou's reply as well. "I am sure that you are curious as to why I asked to see you."

"Just tell us what you want Kuran" the girl snapped, she showed none of the respect that other vampires would naturally show a pure-blood, something that worried Kain greatly as he held onto his cousin, stopping him from leaping across the clearing at her.

"I merely wanted to offer you any help that I can give you; I can't rest easy at day knowing that the children of my parents' dearest friends are out on their own."

"Bull" the girl snapped before her brother could utter a word, "you just want to "hire" us so that you can find out how we could be useful to you. Pure-bloods are all the same."

"That's an interesting thing to say, considering your brother and you are practically pure-bloods as well." Kain and Aidou stopped running forwards abruptly when Kaname held up his hand to halt them; he seemed unaffected by the blade pressed against his neck.

"You dare compare us to the likes of him" the girl hissed, the fury in her voice enough to cripple anyone.

"I did not mean to offend you I merely stated a fact" Kaname continued, the girl gritted her teeth angrily as she glared at him. Her hand was jerked away as her brother grabbed her arm.

"Onee-chan" he said calmly as he started to lead her away. She spat into the ground and turned towards the trees.

"Don't you at least want introduction?" Kaname asked, making her stop and turn back to glare at the two aristocrats who had resumed their positions around Kaname. "These two are the remains of the Shimizu family, Shuhei Shimizu and Ayaka Shimizu. These are my most trusted companions, Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou."

Shuhei nodded at them, Ayaka just turned and continued back towards the trees.

"Let's get out of here Shuhei," she turned back to Aidou and grinned impishly as she re-entered the shadows, "see you around, Petal-san."

After the twins had disappeared Kaname quickly lead them back through the trees, none of them spoke until they were back at the mansion. Kaname went straight back into the building while Aidou and Kain walked around the garden.

"Who the hell did she think she was, talking to Kaname-sama like that?!"

"Calm down Hanabusa, you can't really have expected much less after what happened to them."

"What did happen to them?"

"You haven't heard? Their family was killed by a pure-blood vampire" Aidou froze, he hadn't known that.

"Do you think we'll see them again?"Aidou asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Probably" Kain replied, "just next time don't make it so obvious that you like her." Aidou shouted at him all the way back to the ball room, he hated the fact that his cousin could see right through him.

* * *

**Ayaka calls him Petal-san because the name Hanabusa means "Petals of a flower", just to tell anyone who didn't already know.**

**Too tired to think of anything else ta say.**

**please review!!!**


End file.
